A Different Skyrim
by YaboiWut1
Summary: Janey Ross is sent to Tamriel on a bet between Akatosh and Dibella. If she fails, it means the destruction of Earth. Dibella has changed Skyrim though. The gods have taken to make this a game for them, at her expense. (Basically PWP) Rated M for a LOT of Smut and some course language. MA: Don't read if you're under 18. Don't screw yourself up like me kiddos.
1. To meet a Dragon God

Janey yawned as she felt her sweater stretch along the seams. The rather tight thing was second to none for warmth. She scratched her smooth, pale skin along her cheek as she ran her other hand through to get her long hair, now in a ponytail with a single stubborn lock that never seemed to stay. She began her dreadfully slow trek to bed, her tiredness betraying her eagerness move. Granted, it was to sleep, but her excitement at the prospect was solid 10/10.

After working two back to back 12-hour shifts, she was beat. Her feet, padding along the soft carpet of her room, finally settled along her peach-colored blankets. With an unceremonious sigh, she plopped into the thing. It's warm folds enveloped her, robbing her of any will to resist. She grabbed a remote for something to sleep to. Some background noise if you will…

She felt her limbs go limp as her higher functions began giving up. Sleep was soon to take her, much to her relief. Janey's copper-red hair, matting against the pillow disturbed her little in comparison to the promise of the sweet release of sleep. With a strange cartoon bouncing in her eardrums, she finally let her eyes droop and her breathing to slow. It was time to sleep and she wasn't going to put up a fight.

Immediately, her eyes shot open. All feeling was stripped of her, a cold misty void encompassed her. Her head whipped back and forth, her mind running on habit. Though, strangely, she felt no fear. She glanced to her hands, now noticing a thin blue film seemed to waft off of her. It was only on closer inspection that she noticed she was slightly translucent. It was faint, but on the backdrop of the void, it became much easier to notice. She touched her arm, noticing the faint sensation of heat. In her current condition, the ever so slight feeling of warmth was pure bliss.

Just as her hands began to shake with anticipation of the warmth and to mourn its absence, a voice called out to her. It was male and held authority of the likes that made her feel as if she were speaking to something with more power than she could hope to comprehend. Her awe completely stunted her mind, shutting down any idea other than listening.

"Janey Ross of Earth," The way it identified her left no room to not acknowledge its presence so she felt her knees hit the floor, "We have summoned you here. You will serve our purpose and you shall do it as we say."

She wanted to object, or even ask why but the words died even before they left her brain. Her body seemed to compulsively understand the will of the one speaking. Her body nodded desperately, so hard in fact that she felt it was going to pop off.

"I see even if your mind is underdeveloped, your soul truly understands the blessings you've received."

The voice paused for a moment, seeming to finally relent at her confusion.

"I will explain your situation, child. I am Akatosh, one of the deities Tamriel and what lies beyond it. You live in one such place but due to my absence, your species has lost touch with divinity. Your mind no longer sees me as a deity, now I am relegated to mere entertainment." For once, the god's indifference seems to border something more, but in a flash, it disappears again, "A fellow deity of mine wishes to destroy your world for its sins, but I am nothing if not merciful so I have spared your world on a bet. Now, you may have some questions."

The weight that seemed to pound her lifted instantly in response to Akatosh's permission.

Janey felt one question burn in her mind.

"Why?" She choked out, mind screaming out in anguish at the potential loss of her entire world

"Why make the bet? Creating your mortal realm was difficult, even without Magicka, a barely managed to avoid the same fate as Lorkhan when creating your realm. I wouldn't have the remaining power repair any damage she did. For that, I am sorry."

"Why _me _?"

"To put it simply… your potential is better suited for resisting her plans. She intends to break your mind and force your soul into submission by traumatizing you. I know her best, and while I cannot be specific as to why you would be resistant to this, I can say that you are unique to your world in these capabilities."

"Would I ever get to see my family again, my world even?"

"Not if you wish to survive this. The things she plans to throw at you are insidious and she may even rope the Daedra into her plans. Simply put, any one thing they do _will _kill you. Your body is not designed to handle the trials ahead. I can adapt it, making you able to survive, even thrive, but it will permanently cut you from your world. You will be as someone from Tamriel."

"You keep mentioning this goddess who plans to destroy Earth, who is she?"

"Dibella"

"Figured," Janey sighed out, running a hand through her hair, "I guess I have no choice. If I go back, I'll die. If I go to Tamriel, I've at least got a shot of living. So, how do you plan on blessing me and what is my goal?"

"Each mortal soul of your realm contains a tiny fragment of a part of my soul. I must merely link your soul to mine and you will be like my kin. You will kill my eldest son, Alduin."

"Dragons?"

"Yes, you will be Dovakiin. You will be the first to be a Dovakiin of Akatosh though."

"And that makes a difference?" Janey raised an eyebrow

"All Dragonborn grow in strength as they kill dragons. Their souls must. But just as my firstborn, Alduin, you will grow in strength as you consume souls. Not only in the use of the Dragon tongue as would be like other Dovakiin, but your strength, will, and fitness will increase as you take more souls into yourself."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"Due to the changes Dibella has made to Tamriel, it may not be as you expect. It is a much darker place. One of… corruption and horrific diseases, parasites, and afflictions of all kinds. The wildlife obeys her command. Due to some of the things she has done, I have… _improved _ your body for the trials ahead. Now, our time has become short, I can answer one last thing or provide one last request please, as my champion, name your price."

Janey didn't even need to think.

"Place a fake corpse of myself in my bed. Make it look like I had a stroke. I don't want my family agonizing over potentially finding me."

"Of course. Thank you, Champion. May my light guide you."

Janey wordlessly stared on as warmth encompassed her, radiating from the core of her chest. It felt like a miniature blazing sun, ready to be unleashed. She could feel it pulse and throb as if it were her heartbeat. Her skin seemed to harden slightly, though it didn't seem to affect the texture at all. Finally, any pressure her clothing held on her seemed to vanish as she shrunk slightly. Her breasts, a former DD, now resided at a simple B cup. The pudge she had developed in her late teens vanished too. Her stomach was flat and her clothes were baggy now. Her age seemed to not change, but her body was definitely more suited for what would await her.

With the transformation complete, she gave one snarky line that brought a smile to the god's face.

"Beam me up, Scotty."

* * *

Her head ached. her mind was in shambles but she held her thoughts together long enough to sort out the mess that was contained within. She shook her head as she began to gain her bearings. Her hearing was the first to become clear. The squeaks and groans unique to a wooden carriage, the clops of a horseshoe on stone.

"Hey, you're awake! You got caught trying to cross the border like that horse thief."

"If not for those damned Imperials, I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfel. With the Stormcloaks about, the Imperials haven't been as lazy." The thief paused a moment before settling down, "Who's that?"

He nodded to what Janey could tell was Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Watch your tongue, that's Jarl Ulfric, the true High King of Skyrim!"

"If that's Ulfric… where are they taking us?"

Janey finally spoke up, her voice a tone higher than it had been originally.

"Where do you think? The block." She tried to muster as much bravado for the line as she could

She definitely wasn't the courageous type in her former life, but she felt the urge to be so now. Was this a symptom of being Dovakiin? Dragons were proud and courageous creatures after all…

"The lass is right. We'll die like men."

Janey raised an eyebrow at the turn of phrase, almost finding it funny.

It was a short while and a bit of rambling from the thief before they reached the end where they were funneled off the wagon. It was, at that point, that she noticed the first major departure from the Skyrim she had played years ago. The captain's armor was… _significantly _less protective than the original, only barely covering her lower half and acting as a metal bra for her upper half. Since no one seemed to question the attire, she let it slide. She wasn't exactly opposed to the view. If this was all Dibella had in store, this might be an easier journey than she thought it would.

She frowned.

_That _was just asking for murphy's law to kick her in the ass.

By the time her internal conflict had been resolved, one man was headless.

"Next, the border jumper!" She was surprised that no mention of her was taken

She was led to the chopping block where her head was placed. As the headsman lifted his ax, the first twinge of doubt entered her, seeing the blade gleaming in the cloudless day, ready to pounce at her neck began to eat at her psyche. Moments later though, her savior arrived.

Alduin.

His black scales seemed to glitter in the sunlight, a reaper of worlds stood before her. She could feel the same glow in her chest within him, except her's felt like a candle to his raging inferno but simultaneously an abyss. Her eyes darted along the dragon, committing his form to memory. In her moment of weakness though, the abyss stared back. His glare, blood-red eyes, and piercing yellow irises bore into her. Both stared for what seemed to be an eternity before Alduin spoke a single word in the dragon tongue.

"Briinah." His words seemed to echo within her, causing a warm almost fuzzy feeling to well within her

A word came to her mind, but as she tried to speak it, the force seemed to die in her throat. It was almost like speaking while choking, so she managed the best she could.

"Zeymah." She mouthed, her face hardening as she realized the meaning of the two words

Zeymah means brother, and Briinah meant sister.

Alduin _knew._ Fear danced in her eyes a moment and upon seeing it, Alduin looked away, focusing on dishing out his wrath on the rest of the area but before he took off, he said something that Janey understood immediately.

"Dii Kah Los Mul. Zu'u Fen Ni Ahraan Aan Goraan Briinah. Lahney Pruzaan Ahrk Luft Zu'u Fod Hi Los Hevno."

[My pride is strong. I will not hurt a younger sister. Live better and face me when you are challenging.]

"Come on! Do you want to die to that dragon?! Get in here or you'll be scorched alive!" She heard the Stormcloak call to her, so she followed

A/N:

*WARNING*  
This contains various fetishes and sexual preferences that most people are not into. I wrote this with myself in mind and understand the fact that these fetishes are not normal, nor are they socially acceptable. I understand this. Now without further ado, the list of fetishes in this that I know of so far.

#  
Beastiality  
Inflation  
Eggs  
Egg Insertion  
Body modification  
Transformation  
Minor Bondage  
Pregnancy  
Unbirth  
Drugs  
Large Insertions  
Transformation  
Exhibitionism  
#

These fetishes are bound to grow as I include more into this, so if you are ok with this, you might want to check back with this every once in a while.

This was originally posted on AO3 and I am only posting it here for easier community feedback and the higher userbase.


	2. To Accumulate

Janey sighed as she finally had her binds cut. The warmth in her chest dropped to her stomach. She figured it was her body telling her to fight. Maybe the whole Akatosh child thing was attached to her fight or flight response? She wasn't a doctor so she would have no clue how to even begin to identify it. Rubbing her sore wrists, she looked up to Hadvar.

"Thanks, those were a real pain."

"No problem. I felt it was wrong to bind you anyway. The captain thought otherwise…"

"It's cool. I'm out now, and I'm ready to kick some ass." She smiled, cracking her neck, "Say, did you guys find me with anything? I highly doubt I was wearing these when I was picked up. My memory is fuzzy on how I got captured."

"Your… strange clothes are likely in the storage room. It'll be on our way. As for how we found you, I was only called in because they needed more people with how many people they happened to pick up. I got one look at your… _attire _and that's it. For now, though, there should be some armor in those chests over there."

Janey reached over and got out the armor. It looked fairly similar to the armor she was used to seeing in the games. It was a tight fit around the chest and loose around the waist, but it seemed to do the job. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she couldn't find a single piece of cloth to cover her nether regions. Then, it hit her like a truck…

'Oh. Yeah. Viking-Irish people. It likely this works similar to a kilt. No undies for now.'

She pulled a small iron sword from its place on a weapon's rack, giving it a few swings to get a feel for the weight. With that, She headed to the door along with Hadvar.

It didn't take long for them to wipe the floor with the group ahead. Stormcloaks were usually self-taught. Meanwhile, Hadvar had military training and Janey had the natural talent born of a child of Akatosh. She was picking things up quickly.

After, though, Hadvar posed a question to her.

"You've been keeping stride quite well as of late. Do you have any training or experience?"

"Nope. Just naturally talented from what I can gather. I expected to mostly be a distraction so that you could take one at a time." Janey said as she grabbed the key off of one of the StormCloaks.

She removed the man's fur gloves and boots as well to help provide her cover. No underwear though. Her theory was turning out to be more correct than she liked. Granted, she figured that with the blessing that she received, her body should be able to handle the cold quite nicely.

They traveled down some stairs as they crossed paths to a hallway with a single StormCloak. Just as he was about to yell an arrow entered his neck, silencing his protests with a wet gurgle. Janey's eyes flashed to Hadvar who had apparently drawn his bow without her notice.

"I've been stationed here before. I know this place like the back of my hands."

What really surprised her was the fact that the roof never caved in. Apparently, Alduin was purposely trying to make this easier on her. How thoughtful of him.

Once they exited the hall to _more _stairs, they finally made it to the dungeon. It was small, littered with torture devices, as one would expect, and smelled of copper. Hadvar spoke with the two near-elderly men that ran it before exiting through the hole in the wall. They entered into a larger cave, this one filled with StormCloaks. There looked to be roughly 7. It was more than she was comfortable with her and Hadvar splitting up. 1 on 1, she could likely deal with any of them. 2 on 1… she _might _be able to do it. 3 on 1? Nah, she didn't have a chance at that. Luckily though, Hadvar was quite skilled with that bow of his. He managed to take out the two archers in the back and one other before they noticed. As they made a mad dash for Hadvar and her, he let loose one more arrow and drew his sword, not having time to put away his bow. The odds were now 3 on 2. Janey quickly jumped the railing to get a bit more space from her two opponents. A dodged swing from a greatsword left her barely enough time to dodge the mace that followed it.

She tried to land a decent blow, but only managed a thin cut on the mace-man. She barely ducked under another swing from the greatswordsman and due to the fact that it was a horizontal slash, it left her free to stab the gut of the mace-man. His armor did little to stop the direct piercing force and he died with a wet crunch as a few of his ribs broke. Sadly though, Janey had apparently been a little overzealous in her attack as she was slammed to the ground by the greatswordsman. Her palms barely stopping the flat of his blade from turning to the sharp. The man-made a concerted effort in trying to cut her head off, both of their arms struggling and shaking from the effort. Her arms ached and groaned as the StormCloak's superior endurance began to win out. Akatosh may have blessed her body to be stronger, but there was still a hard cap on her endurance.

Janey felt the blade barely graze her throat when her world flashed before her eyes. 7 billion people. All dead if she failed here. With that, she felt the flame that Akatosh put in her glower with fury. Her mind went blank as her palms heated up. Their fair color turning that of heated metal. Its red glow seemed to spread to the blade, causing it to bow. The StormCloak's haggard breathing hitched as his grip slipped, blade bowing as it heated up. This slip was enough for Janey to use. Her, now firey red, hands slammed into his cheekbones, shattering them on impact and scorching the flesh around them. Her thumbs dug into his mouth igniting the very air he breathed. His hollowed out screams died soon after just as she heard a clang of metal and a crunch.

The dead man dropped to her side as she let out a gasp of air. Her hands returned to their former state, warm to the touch as everything she had come into contact with as of yet. A few moments later, Hadvar stood over her, his eyebrows trailed up in worry.

"You ok, lass?"

"Yeah. Just tired. My hands just got super hot and I melted his sword… so I'm a bit beat."

"Yes, after so many fights, It might be a good idea to take a rest for a moment. We're in the final outstretch at the moment. Just 2 more caves and we'll be home free. Wouldn't want to croak touching the finish line."

Janey let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Once her breath was caught and the ache in her muscles died down, they continued on, her stealing a bow quiver of 26 arrows from one of the dead archers. They pulled the lever that lowered the bridge, allowing them to follow a small underground stream. This stream was a blessing to her skin as the heat of combat had taken its toll on her and she felt like the room was a solid 95F. She was roasting in her armor. The cool water was a blessing to her now rosy skin.

What they came upon next had her nose scrunched up in disgust. Frostbite Spiders. She drew her bow, notching an arrow to use against the arachnids hanging from the roof. There only looked to be 3 of them, luckily enough for her.

One big, two small. Her arrow instantly killed the small one close to Hadvar, leaving him with the larger one. Not an easy task, but well within reason for him to beat. It left her with only one of the small creatures. She drew her blade and tried to strike at it, but missed… and so it turned into some form of an annoying game for the damned thing. No matter what she did, the thing bolted at any hint of her sword.

In frustration, she swung her sword rapidly, sending a flurry of swings that it finally couldn't dodge, laying it to rest. She took a sigh as a form of rest before she tried to help Hadvar only for something to fall on her back. Her eyes widened as she tried to remove the spider that had jumped on her. It's grip held strong though, as she felt it snake down to the lower half of her waist. Her kilt lifted slightly as she felt something cold and slimy make its way to the entrance of her nether lips.

Her eyes widened.

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo…

This was NOT happening.

Her nightmare came true as the appendage entered her, taking her virginity. She let out a slight whimper of pain as it snaked further in, completely filling her by the 6-inch point. The pain subsided as she struggled, futilely, to remove the spider. She felt a strange lack of pain as it continued. 8 inches… 10 inches, 14? Her hand turned from pulling the spider off, to trying to understand what was going on. Janey fell to her knees as her cheeks dusted red and her breathing grew into gasps and moans. And so, it kept going and going until she felt a bulge just above her belly button. It rubbed against her armor, alerting her of its existence. One of her hands turned to feel it and a wave of pleasure overtook her. It wasn't long before the appendage receded roughly 6 of its now exhaustive 21 inches. The emptiness that accompanied its absence was almost as unbearable as the pleasure that followed with its return.

Janey lifted her armor's top just below her breasts, unable to comprehend what was happening. A bulge roughly 5 inches from the rest of her stomach It was shaped like an Ovipositor. It subsided and returned with a flash of pleasure that nearly blinded her. Her mind could barely comprehend what was happening before it reached a crescendo, leaving her thighs positively drenched. Her skin felt so hot it was just about unbearable. But something cold seemed to fill her womb. Each felt small and round, seeming to suck the heat from her and relieve the infuriating warmth that had bothered her for so long.

Her tired eyes widened even further if that was even possible...

It was laying eggs in her.

She felt each egg enter her, occupying space in her already cramped womb. Soon, she was filled to the brim, or so she thought. Her body seemed to stretch to accommodate the eggs, her belly beginning to bulge as a whole. She felt her armored top grow tighter and tighter before she was forced to lift it once again. She moaned as her belly grew, now a few inches larger than before. Each egg left waves of pleasure that rippled across her every nerve.

With that, the spider seemed disinterested and released its stranglehold on her waist, leaving her a sopping mess of white fluid and eggs with flushed cheeks from the strongest orgasm of her life, now gaping at her engorged belly.

"So that's what he meant by more limber…"

* * *

Once the two had gotten out of the cave, Alduin flew overhead, letting out a cry of his superiority. The roar sent chills down Janey's spine. Under its weight, she felt insignificant. She looked down at her belly, now fitting under her armour as she increased the slack on the buckles on the armor that let her wear it in the first place. She had Hadvar to thank for the newfound ability to adjust her armor though he seemed rather flippant in stating that she'd likely never have reason to use it again.

It was then, that the heat of the air around her seemed to bear down on her. She felt like she was roasting. Her body was sweating, causing her skin to glisten in the wintery light.

"Is it hot to you?"

Hadvar looked back to her in surprise.

"I'm surprised you made it this long in that thing. You women run like furnaces. Wearing all that would probably give just about anyone else heatstroke…"

"All this?" She blinked at her attire

She was barely wearing anything other than her armor.

"Damn… did your memory get hurt in the scuffles? I'll explain."

"Due to their ability to produce children in roughly 2 months, women run a good deal hotter than men. Your bodies need more food than us, men, too... It's to the point you could probably run stark naked over by Dawnstar and only feel a slight chill. Women can manage down here with thin clothing or some light armor at best, but otherwise, you'll get heatstroke. You're wearing the whole schtick. I'd be surprised if you weren't roasting."

She blinked for a moment.

"So that's why The Captain was basically wearing underwear for armor?"

"It's that or nothing for protection for you gals…"

"Joy…"

"I can ask my father to set you up with a set of armor meant for women if you want. It'd be the least I could do for your help getting out of there."

Janey let out a sigh, relinquishing herself to fate.

"That would be very much appreciated."

With that, they made their way down a dirt path and met with a cobblestone road. It meandered around, giving the two spots of wildlife as foxes and rabbits darted to and fro along the path. The trees cast shade along the path that, despite the now cloudy weather, was still a blessing to her. As they walked, they finally reached the standing stones. Her mind, fried from the heat, without hesitation, chose the thief sign. If normal armor was this hot and she'd have to wear very little, she didn't want to be getting into open combat.

When the path finally made it alongside the river, her will broke. She leaped in, taking the blessing of cold water as steam rose around her. Damn… Hadvar wasn't kidding…

She dunked her head under water, drinking the fresh river water, relishing the coolness that accompanied it. This lasted for a solid 3-4 minutes before she realized… that she didn't feel that much of a need for air? She was human as the day she was taken from her home, yet this was quite different from her previous experience. Hadvar didn't seem worried, so she continued until she felt cool. When she finally came up, aside from cleaning off the… _remnants _of what happened earlier, her belly had grown a bit as well.

He stared blankly before beginning to walk away.

Janey quickly trod through the water, quickly making it out of the river and catching up with Hadvar. As she began to heat back up, steam came off of her, drying her hair and clothes. After a few minutes, she felt completely dry. It was then, that they passed a group of wolves which growled and spat, but seemed to merely want the two out of their territory.

They happily obliged.

Making it to Riverwood, they met with Alvor, the local blacksmith. The steps up to his forge felt even worse than before, the heat of the thing already making her sweat.

"Hadvar! You're back?" The smith got up from his grindstone, stabbing the steel dagger he was sharpening into the post as he did so

"Yes, father. My friend and I have much to discuss with you but I would rather get her away from that flame. She had to make do with male armor to escape Helgen."

Alvor's eyes widened before narrowing with concern.

"I have a few sets that have been elasticized that she can use for now. Come inside. They're in a chest in the basement."

Upon entering, Janey felt a good portion of the heat disappear. The room was more comfortable than any she had been in yet. There were several soul gems that hung from the roof on twine. Did those have something to do with it? It was then that she noticed her breath frost up. So did Alvor and Hadvar's. It was that cold in here?

Both slipped on cloaks that hung by the door.

They made it down the stairs into the basement where Alvor gestured to a chest. Before he began heading back up.

"Hadvar will get me up to speed. You get changed into something that won't kill you." Alvor gave in a fatherly tone

She walked over and opened the chest, noticing several pieces of armor that seemed like they had no chance of fitting her. After picking one up and noticing the heft, she gave it a test, trying to stretch it out a bit. They looked to be leather so there might be some room to grow. What she found though, was that it stretched like a rubber band.

She blinked for a moment.

Ok then.

She stripped out of her Imperial armor and put on the thin and quite risque armor. It felt quite sturdy for what it actually covered. In it, she felt much cooler. The heat not bothering her much. What did though, was the slight bulge in her belly. It wasn't much, but it did hurt her confidence in the outfit. Everything from just below her breasts to her shoulders were adequately protected.

_Very _little protected her crotch.

She sighed at that, cursing Dibella's influence.

Once done, she folder the Imperial armor and headed back upstairs.

"A dragon?! So Sven's mother wasn't seeing things…"

Both Hadvar and Alvor turned to Janey, noticing her presence.

"Ah, you're back!" Alvor cheered, "Hadvar just caught me up on everything."

"My father and I were discussing what would be our best option in this case. We have to alert The Jarl of Whiterun of what happened to Helgen."

"And you want me to go do it?" Janey deadpanned

"Well… I have to run my forge or this household goes under." Alvor said, guilt stunting his tone

"I have to return to the nearest garrison. Otherwise, I risk desertion charges. I rather like my head where it is if you ask me."

"Can I at least keep the armor?" Janey sighed out

"Considering the threat of a dragon, I'll let you take anything I can spare." Alvor said

"I'm probably going to need some healing potions."

* * *

In the end, she'd been gifted some food for the road, a shield, some leather boots, and gloves to go with the leather armor she'd been gifted. She'd gotten 4 minor healing potions a potion of minor Magicka and 6 stamina potions along with a sack to carry everything.

It was fairly bare-bones but it was better than making the trip on that Imperial armor.

On the bright side though, her belly looked normal again. Maybe that was one of those gifts that Akatosh gave her? Either way, she was glad to not look a month or two pregnant. Also, while it was hot and she was sweating, she felt she could handle this for a good while before feeling anything too bad. She always preferred warm weather to cold anyway. Speaking of warm…

She was feeling quite hot and bothered down there.

It was actually quite distracting now that her mind was on it. Maybe she could pull a little off to the side and relieve herself? As she continued walking, the feeling had drenched her thighs. She sighed. So shortly after that spider and she was already in the mood again? There was nothing she could do about that fact.

She headed about 20 feet off of the beaten path as not to get lost and dug her hand into her armor. She gave herself a gentle rub to find herself almost squirting. She held back a moan as she fell to her knees, dropping the armor covering her pussy. She had a much easier time shoving 2 fingers in, then 3 once she felt she could accommodate that. Her vision blurred as waves of pleasure overtook her. 3 fingers felt to little, so for the first time in her life, she tried the whole hand. She nearly passed out in pleasure. She heard a branch crack but was too focused on relieving herself to care. Her mind was too clouded as she focused on reaching that crescendo. Her hand worked as fervently as she could possibly imagine when another crack happened behind her.

She lifted her head which had been lying against the ground as she worked on herself. A wolf stood in front of her, 2-foot member hard and ready for use. Her eyes widened as she stopped rubbing her throbbing sex. She gasped in surprise and using that one moment of weakness, it shoved its full length down her throat. Her surprise wasn't at an end as something shoved into her wet folds. Her eyes widened even more, if that were even possible, as the two wolves worked in tandem, one pushing as the other pulled out. Her pussy seemed to mold to the foreign appendage as it filled her. Her vision died out as a wave of pleasure hit her, her second orgasm in her time on Tamriel. Somehow, her body was even hornier than before as they continued. She had felt 4 orgasms by the time they had put delivered their load.

Her achingly warm body was filled with a cool sensation that she gulped down with glee. Anything to relieve the heat that burned in her core. Her cheeks bulged as the white liquid continued to pump. Her body never reached the point where it could hold no more unlike before. The wolves pumped her until they had finished.

When they did, they left her just as the spiders did.

This time though, instead of the slight bulge in her belly, it had ballooned to a whopping 5 inches out. Cum trailed down her lips and filled her mouth and gushed out of her sopping wet pussy as she felt her mind drift off into a deep sleep.

When she eventually awoke, she found herself in similar conditions to before. Her belly was flat again, but she was drenched in cum, saliva, and her own juices. She felt surprisingly great all considering. She headed back on the path and decided to take another dip in the river to wash the dried fluids off of her body.

Along during her wash, she began to ponder her situation, her newfound abilities and the drawbacks it imposed. She was much stronger than in her previous life, she could hold her breath for what she felt could be 15 minutes… possibly more, her vagina could apparently be stretched much farther than what would be feasible, and her body could change shape and size if enough force was put into it and she seemed to be immune to potential parasites that could occupy her. Much to her annoyance though, she had gained quite the Labido and her body could easily get too hot. The creatures around her were apparently ridiculously horny and had ejaculation that measured in the gallons rather than tenths of an ounce.

Perhaps she could stuff something up there if need be? With what she'd already taken, it wasn't infeasible to think such with how much she'd already been stretched well beyond what was humanly possible.

She decided to exit the water to test her theory.

She first stripped her lower half, then, she grabbed a roughly 8in in diameter stone, hefting it as she moved to a comfortable location to sit. She placed the stone on the flat of an elevated rock that she could still get her legs around and pushed her bare sex towards the stone. Initially, nothing happened, even under her full body weight. Only once she gave it a small hop of sorts, did she make any progress. Under the force of her falling back down onto the stone, she felt it partway enter her. It was merely 2 inches in, but its girth well more than drew its presence to her mind. She lifted herself off of the stone with a shiver before bracing herself a little higher above it. This time, she gave it a hearty attempt, feeling the larger stone slam into her thighs.

She gasped at the sudden bolt of pleasure but chose to ignore it. She was learning something important here. Once her ability to think clearly returned, she looked down, noticing a sizable bulge in the center of her navel. It was then, that she squeezed her walls around the stone on accident, instinct taking it over, feeling it work its way up. Her cervix stretched and the stone made its temporary home in her womb. She let out a few gasps as she worked to calm herself. The exertion of putting something that large in there had drained her for the moment. She hadn't been expecting it to go that far either...

For that moment, she stared down at her significant potbelly.

It was then, that something occurred to her.

How was she going to get the damned thing out? Her cervix maintained a hold on the sphere that she knew wasn't coming loose easily. Maybe the water from the river could provide some lubrication? She swayed back into the river for a third time today. In her rush though, she forgot to put back her lower armor and while she _did _want to get some water in there, she now had no protection from anything else getting in. She gulped as she realized her mistake. She quickly rushed for the shore only, as if on cue, she felt something dig into her snatch. It was oblong and covered in scales. She let out a whimper as she was brought to her knees by the pleasure yet again. Her head dipped underwater to see the offending creature. She let out a tired sigh as entered her entirely, giving her no avenue of getting it out.

When she finally moved exit the water, her cheeks flushed with the fish squirming insider her, her belly had swollen even further than with the just the stone. As she began to wade out of the water, she felt another creature slip into her folds. The sudden jolt of pleasure caused her to slip and fall back into the water where she felt a third enter her… and a fourth. Each squirmed, making her knees go weak and her breath to grow heavy. Each brought some water into her womb, but the stone sphere plugged the small opening in her cervix, leaving her stomach bulging beyond her comprehension. As the fish swam around in the water that filled her womb, she felt tingles of pleasure. It was enough that despite her recent escapades, she found herself decidedly horny.

With the weight that now occupied her womb, it would be impossible to leave the river. Janey sighed and sat down in the water, her frustration taking hold. As she thought, she felt a few more enter her womb. She'd lost count at roughly 8. Her belly though was now big enough that she could _just _barely see over it. Thankfully though, it was large enough to anchor herself as she exited the water.

In her tiredness, she leaned her full weight on her inflated womb. A quick flash of pleasure hit her before she felt her cervix lose its stranglehold. The contents of her womb came flushing out, stone and slaughter fish included. She remained limp there for a few minutes, mouth stuck in a silent scream. She remained like that for a few minutes before feeling returned to her limbs and she regained use of them.

She got up, shakily looking around now that her belly wasn't blocking her view. Where was her lower armor again?

A/N

So, that was chapter two.

I wouldn't quite expect chapters this large or ones with this many scenes in the future, but hey, my horniness knows no bounds.

I dabble in a bit of art to the side, so if you guys want, I have a few drawings to help you get an idea of what Janey looks like here.


	3. The Plot Thickens

Janey walked along the path to Whiterun with her shoulders slumped. While she was finally safe from some variant of creature that would decide to have its way with her, in the confusion before, she had lost the lower half of her armor.

She let out a sigh.

Yep. She was going commando.

Considering the events so far, she knew that was going to pose a serious issue for her in the future. But, with not a septim to her name and a time-sensitive mission, she knew she didn't have the time to search the river for it. It hadn't taken her long to bass by the Honningbrew Meadery, passing by a guard in the meantime who didn't spare a glance at the state of her dress.

On the bright side, she wasn't going to have to deal with the potential legal issues that came with public nudity laws. She passed along a few farms and a long-dead giant on a cart. It seems that they were planning on setting it to burn if the jugs of oil were anything to go by.

Janey finally passed by the stables, cautious of any equine along the way. She'd had some rather poor experiences with creatures as of late and would rather spare herself any more humiliation. In the sun, her leather top felt uncomfortably warm, but it wasn't anywhere close to her previous attire. She was thankful for the lack of clothing for the first time in her life in Tamriel.

Once she reached the front gate, she was allowed in without issue. She hesitantly stepped inside, her boots clacking on the pavement. Speaking of which…

Why did her feet hurt so much?

Her Imperial boots were rather standard and they_ looked _fine for her. She gave a sigh as she took a seat on a nearby bench. She pulled a boot off, her foot singing praises to her for doing so. She looked at her foot for a moment before deciding to put some weight on it. Maybe there was yet another difference between men and women in this twisted Tamriel?

Her theory was confirmed when she noticed that she had issues bringing her foot flat. It naturally arched in a way that left her on her toes. She looked around to maybe get an idea if her malformation was the norm and noticed one key fact.

Every woman in Whiterun wore heels.

They weren't the short kind either. All of them were 4+ inches at a minimum. Janey let out a sigh that hitched slightly. As much as she tried, with each exhale, her breath hitched again. Her eyes watered and for the first time since she got here...

She cried.

She was far enough out of the road for her to remain unheard, so she let out a whimper. This was her life from now on, as much as she wished this wasn't her fate. Even if she could slay Alduin… she was destined to live and die here. She would never see her family or even her friends. Her perfect nails dug into her skin, as her anger boiled. For once, the fire in her chest seemed to respond to her. It seemed to speak to her. Not directly of course, but she could feel it's satiating glow. It promised power, a form of power that would protect her from the trials to come.

Her mind paused for a moment.

She was like Alduin…

If she could slay enough dragons, she could be unstoppable. She would have protection. She could be free of the horrors to come.

She stood up.

Perhaps she did have some hope of making it out of this…

* * *

Recommended music:

*Persona 5 OST 08 - The Poem of Everyone's Souls*

Akatosh let out a sigh of relief, a bead of sweat rolling down his scaly brow.

"That was uncomfortably close…"

It was then that he heard the siren behind him.

"Ah Aki. You just keep resisting. Why is that? Am I not worth a realm?"

"Silence, siren. Your calls have no effect on me. My duty is far more important than any harlot."

"You've strung yourself up in a precarious situation Aki. All your time is spent on your duties. Why not embrace some beauty?"

Akatosh scoffed at the deity, his snout imitating that of a normal dragon.

"And let something like this happen again? Forget it Dibella. You've already tainted Lorkhan's final work enough. While I may not be able to return it to its former glory, I can protect it from any further tampering."

"Don't you think it's more fun this way? The women of Skyrim sure do…"

"And of the ones who detest the horrid situations you've put them in?!" His anger flared as the world around them hitched

Dibella showed the first hint of concern on her perfect face.

"Akatosh. Calm yourself. You speak of holding balance yet you can't even hold Time properly. You're overextending yourself."

"I can handle this."

"Don't you see why I wanted to get rid of the realm of Earth? Your power is waning. You can't maintain two realms even if you are the strongest of those left…"

"You know nothing of what I am capable of."

"Aki… _please _I don't want to lose another of our kin. Lorkhan's death was hard on us all, please I don't want us to lose another."

"Dibella… please. Do not try to sway me."

"Maybe that girl could be the solution?" Dibella posed

"What do you expect her to do? Unite the Daedra to maintain Nirn?"

"Well… My influence over Nirn has lowered the strain on you… perhaps if she were to win them over to our side…"

"You're mad! She has no hope of such! Even if she did… after seeing the c-" Akatosh's voice hitched as it died slightly, "corpse of Lorkhan revolving around Nirn for over four millennia. What makes you think that after seeing what creating or maintaining a mortal realm can do to us that they'd ever be able to be convinced?"

"It's a mere hope. Perhaps you need some."

"Perhaps, but there is no hope for this."

"How long do you think you can maintain both before cutting into your existence."

"I'm not sure, but I will do my best to keep both functioning as long as Janey Ross keeps her promise."

"Oh? Is that so?" Dibella let a smile curve to her lips

"What are you planning woman…?" Akatosh ground out

"Well, I wouldn't want you to break a promise. If I were to promise to help you maintain Earth by donating a portion of my power to allow me a fraction more influence in how your Champion has fun?"

Akatosh looked at the goddess with shock. He had been bluffing before. He'd already dug into his existence for the past week. With her aid, he might be able to keep both realms functioning indefinitely. Earth was already receiving natural disasters on a constant basis. His influence was barely stopping their world from crumbling at the seams. Nirn was already weakening in its Magicka flow which was necessary for all life. Lifespans had dropped by a fifth in the past Millennia. He grit his fangs at the thought, but he needed help.

"Only if you bind yourself to a Magickal contract."

"You don't even want to hear my request?"

"I will hear it once you agree to bind yourself. I don't want you breaking out of your leash."

"Kinky."

"Well?" He ignored her, keeping up his facade of reluctance

"Fine. I'll bind myself. I want something slightly more though in that case for the effort it'll cost me to make the contract."

"What are your demands?"

"Just two things…"

"And they are?"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!? Who let this woman into the Jarl's palace?"

Under threat of sword point, Janey had to shout to reach the ears of Balgruuf. Her throat strained as she shouted as loudly as she humanly could.

"I come with a message from Riverwood!"

The Dark Elf in front of her seemed to be stunned at the volume of Janey's voice, her head flinching back. Balgruuf turned his head up from his advisor's ramblings to look her in the eyes. He seemed to stare through her, revealing every one of her weaknesses. Janey felt tiny under the man's glare before his thick brows lightened and his mouth opened in a deep chuckle. It wasn't out of humor, she could tell, but it held a warmth that settled her nerves.

"You are a mighty brave woman, entering a Jarl's Palace then shouting over the advisor in a mere few moments." His tone was laced with with a welcoming nature

"I have important news."

"I heard, now lass, come tell me this grave news."

She stepped up to the Jarl as he comfortably waited, the Dark Elf, Iraleth if she remembered correctly, cautiously followed her, sword ready to strike if she were to do anything to threaten the Jarl. Balgruuf leaned over to the side as to get a better view of Janey.

"Helgen was attacked and destroyed. As soldier named Hadvar and I were the only ones to survive to my knowledge."

His brow furrowed, anger dancing in his pupils.

"Who has slain a fellow Jarl? Was it the StormCloaks?" His tone died that instant

"It was a Dragon."

Balgruuf's eyes darted up to meet hers, shock evident in his.

"You appear rather… _lightly _dressed for an Imperial soldier?"

"I'm not."

"Then why were you in Helgen during the attack and how did you witness this dragon."

"I had a nice view while you guys were trying to cut my head off…" Janey deadpanned

The Jarl blinked.

He did so again.

And one last time.

His eyes closed shut before he let out a long series of chuckles.

"You're quite a brave and honest lass for sure. Thank you for informing me of this. If you wait for a few minutes, I might just have something of use for you in my vault. Consider it a token of my gratitude."

* * *

"That's what you want? That's it?"

"Of course. Though you make it out like I'm the second coming of Sheogorath, I'm actually quite reasonable…"

"While your requests are quite a bit strange… I find it hard to believe you'd choose something so… tame by comparison…"

"I'm not a simpleton, but sometimes, it's best to go to your roots."

"You just want to turn her into a moderate exhibitionist and just _that _?"

"See? A simple request for donating my power…"

Akatosh gave a sigh before speaking.

"I apologize Janey Ross of Earth. The hardships ahead may grow, but I have hope you will complete your journey." He paused before turning to Dibella, "Through the fires of godhood, and the burdens that lie, do you accept partial control over Janey's feeling of pleasure and _that _and offer me the power to help maintain two realms?"

"I do."

"Then, under this vow bound by our very existence, do instate this Magicka contract."

His words echoed through their realm, sending a shudder through the two deities.

* * *

"And by fetch, I mean to delve into a dangerous ruin and rip a stone tablet from the cold dead hands of a Restless Draugr."

"Great… Where do I begin?" Janey sarcastically answered, glancing down at herself for a moment

"Head to Bleak Falls Barrow. It's northwest of Riverwood. The Jarl should be able to get you some supplies to help you along the journey."

Janey let out a sigh as she headed back to the Jarl to find a small selection of weapons. There was one of each weapon type: A Sword, an Axe, a Bow, a Mace, and a Dagger. Each was of enchanted steel with the exception of the imperial bow, which was of course mostly wood.

Janey took a good look at the items, their subtle glow not really telling her much about their enchantments.

"What's the enchantment on each?"

"The sword has deplete Magicka… The axe, Deplete Stamina… The bow, Flame… The mace, Shock… And finally, the dagger holds Turn Undead."

Janey let out a sigh.

"I'll take the Dagger. I'm going to Bleak Falls Barrow so I'll need turn undead."

"The Jarl will also provide you with another gift to help you guard your... _exposed_ regions." The advisor said, surprising Janey

Well, go figure. Something was turning her way for once.

A/N

So, this is a plot chapter and a little setup to some future ideas. As for what _that _is, I'm not sure but I'll implement a sort of poll for what people want it to be. I've got a few interesting ideas, but I think you guys might be able to come up with something that'll get me excited. I also did another drawing with a bit better quality since I didn't have to worry about posing or anything. That's going to be on my profile page.

As for Bleak Falls Barrow, I don't plan on any scenes with the Draugr. Necrophilia isn't exactly in my preferred line-up so I'll be holding on that.

The Skeevers and spider and Bandits are fair game though.


	4. She told the God of Fucking, 'fuck you'

Janey let a deep frown occupy her face for a moment as she twisted the final pillar into place. The puzzle was quite simple, making her wonder how the bandit in front of the lever had managed to screw it up. His body, littered with poison darts, was a fine reminder of the stupidity of some people.

Using her Imperial Sword, she flicked the lever from a distance. She wanted to be sure she wouldn't meet her end to something stupid as this trap. Considering the fact that the gate opened without issue, allowing her passage, she figured she was successful.

Her frown turned into a smile.

Things seemed to be going quite nicely for her since meeting the Jarl. Along with her 150 Septims, she had received a Turn Undead Steel Dagger and something to cover her lower half again. It was slightly more uncomfortable than going commando considering her body heat so she has modified it slightly to better suit her. She had gotten a skirt and a pair of underwear. She wasn't sure why, but the underwear caused her to get to warm so she had to remove it. It was causing the skirt to slip off. On the bright side though, she wasn't presenting herself everywhere she went. It also barely did that but considering everything, she was just happy for what she got. She'd also received a pair of shoes that better fit the feet of her new body. She'd been hesitant to wear heels, but considering they seemed impossibly durable and hurt her feet less… she'd take what she could get.

She quickly looted the area and began making her way down the spiral wooden stars. She blinked for a moment. She could have sworn that there should be skeevers here. She shrugged at the idea. Maybe this would be part of her good luck. She looted a few septims from the table but noticed a small Urn underneath it. It seemed insignificant, but every septim counted. She was getting quite hungry and apparently, the women of Skyrim ate like horses. The last thing she wanted to do was go hungry or not have a weapon to defend herself.

She had to stretch to really reach the urn. She carefully tugged at it, slowly scooting it over to her, and just as she got it close enough to reach into, she noticed a small Ruby. She gasped with excitement, jerking with surprise at the find. This would sell quite nicely for her! Just as she did so though, the urn slipped and shattered on the stone floor. In the deathly quiet ruins, it sounded like a gunshot to her. Her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth as she laid prone under the table.

She heard scuttling and heavy footfalls. The groan of a Daugr made her heart jump in place. From under the worn cloth, she could see the Draugr seemed confused. As it searched, she hears a few sniffs and a scutter. The tablecloth moved behind her and for a moment, she thought there was a second Draugr. This almost seemed worse to her as what revealed itself was a lonely skeever. It didn't seem hostile, but its raging rail of meat told her that it was here with a purpose. She let out a sigh as she hoped to what ever god would listen that it would just go.

In her current situation, there was no way for her to exit from under the table in time to avoid the battleax it carried. A blush broke across her face for reasons she couldn't quite pinpoint as she could hear it sniff again. Luckily, the Dragur seemed uninterested in whatever noise the Skeever made. What was unlucky for her was the fact that she could feel two small paws on her ass. They snaked their way around her waist in a similar way to a dog.

Her silent prayers were met with silence as she felt the rod of meat roughly 16 inches in length touch her moist folds… yet another unlucky change for Skyrim women. Since coming here, she had been almost dripping wet the entire time. She gave a silent whimper as the member entered her, stretching her walls and filling her core. Her formerly flushed cheeks were now bright red. The threat of the Draugr finding the two of them only increasing her own arousal much to her distaste. She felt every bump and ridge as she was railed by the creature. Her vision blurred as she barely contained her moans and gasps. Just as she thought things might be over, the cloth parted to reveal another Skeever.

From the looks of it, it seemed rather dissatisfied with its lack of attention. She stared at the creature, hoping it would go away but just like the other, it decided to make a fuss. It's chattering noises had caused the Draugr to stop for a moment and, in complete desperation Janey spat on her hand, applying it to the 17-inch rat cock to her side. She began to slowly jerk the creature off, which to her luck, seemed to quiet it down. Just as she thought she might be able to get through this more easily, she felt the 16-inch rod inside her twitch once.

'Here it comes…' She prepared herself

It twitched again, and she felt a cool sticky substance flood her womb and walls. The feeling pushed her over the edge into her first orgasm, her hand speeding up to push the other skeever to its orgasm. She closed one of her eyes to prevent one glob of semen from getting in her eye as globs of thick cum covered her face, hands and shoulders. The sticky, slick substance lubricated between her sweaty breasts, causing her top to rub against her nipples. Her muffled moans didn't catch the attention of the Draugr.

Her flushed face with half-lidded, vacant eyes barely caught sight of another skeever.

'Oh yeah. There were three of them in the game.'

Just as Janey began to come down from the high that her orgasm gave her, she felt her soaked pussy part again. She barely held back a squeal as the skeever continued relieving its lust with her sex. She continued jerking the other skeever but, in the position she was in, namely holding herself up with her other hand, she had no free hand for taming the final skeever. Janey's mind grew to panic for a moment before she saw it move forward, sniffing her face. She briefly feared that it may bite at her, and in her current situation, she was doomed if that were to happen.

Janey wrenched her eyes shut and turned her head away, feeling its whiskers tickle the side of her cheek. She peeled an eye open once she felt a paw on her shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips as she was met with a rat schlong to her face. This was her fate, wasn't it? Dibella was just going to keep doing this until she gave up. A second paw landed on her other shoulder.

The fire in her chest burned as she scrunched her nose in pride.

Dibella thought this could break her? Well… she had another thing coming. What did her mom always say? She smiled as she opened her mouth, tongue out and ready.

'Turn your enemy's perceived strength into its greatest weakness.'

So, she craned her neck to the skeever's schlong, licking the tip for a moment. She quietly bobbed her head over the tip, making sure to work her tongue around the shaft with every ounce of ability she had. The faster these things emptied themselves into her, the faster this is going to be over. It wasn't long before the skeever was just straight up face fucking her. In the end, she just had to focus on jerking off the second one because the first and last seemed to be enjoying themselves.

In proportion to their size, they didn't last long. Granted, that wasn't saying much since she had orgasmed at least six or so times to the trio. With the Draugr gone too, she had no reason other than spite and pleasure to continue. Over the course of the fucking, leather armor and skirt had become drenched in skeever cum and her own juices. Her ass, formerly attempting to shake off the skeever attacking her sex, now invited the rodent, its folds moist and tight with arousal.

It had taken several hours to satisfy the trio, but with one last guzzling of cum and one last ejaculation from the other two, she had satiated their lust. As she leaned her back against one of the table's legs though, drenched in cum, belly ballooned with it, she strangely found herself thirsty.

* * *

Dibella blinked for a moment along with Akatosh. Her mouth, slightly parted in surprise, was silent for the first time in centuries.

"I don't know what exactly to say. I sent those skeevers to alert the Draugr to her position but… That was certainly unexpected." Dibella stated, a light blush dusting her cheeks

Whether it was from embarrassment or not, Akatosh couldn't tell.

"You are certainly correct. I knew she would be immune to most of the trauma you had in store. Hell, she has a dormant rape fetish. I also knew she had more than that, but she looked rather… _into it _."

"Much to my surprise…"

They watched as a few minutes later, Janey Ross of Earth exited from under the table, dripping head to toe in semen, only to give the middle finger to the sky… or the roof in this case.

"Do you know what that gesture means, Aki?"

"I believe it's an Earth gesture meant to tell someone 'Fuck You'."

"And what does that phrase mean?"

"Well, I can mean a whole host of things."

"I assume none of them good?"

"... Yes?"

"Aki, that sounded like a question. How can you not be sure? You created her realm…" Annoyance laced her tone

"In her native language at least, it is one of the most versatile words in existence."

"So she could be singing praises towards us for her pleasurable time?" Dibella asked hopefully

"Nope. In this context, you're looking at her being quite angry with one or both of us."

"And you're going to let that slide?"

"Well, I did rip her from her home without any notice or any real explanation, sent her to a world under threat of hers being obliterated where she's been raped by well over a dozen animals. I would say she's got a right to be angry."

"Still…"

"If you want to add another stipulation, I'll let you. She seems to be holding up rather finely. I'd hate to make her journey too easy. Otherwise, she may grow to think she couldn't be the only one to survive this. I'd rather not deal with a resentful Champion."

Dibella smiled before whispering in Akatosh's metaphorical ear since he had the head of a Dragon.

"Why'd you whisper it?"

"Suspense."

"For who?"

"_ Spoilers. _"

"Fine, I'll do it. We'll have to make it quick though. She's nearing the Giant Frostbite Spider and you're going to have to be specific on what you want and how we're doing this."

"Don't worry. I think this'll be quite interesting."

A/N

So, that's Chapter 4. I probably surprised ya with another sex scene ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡~)

Either way, Glad this is getting so many views. 217 as of me writing this at… 1 in the morning.

I have to wake up at 4… ( ￣＾￣)

Oh well, that's how things roll I guess.

As for other stuff, I set up a place for you guys to contact me and send feedback. I'll probably get a decent number of people who'll use it to send hate-mail because I'm into watching women get railed by animals. I get it. As for those who aren't, I've left this chapter open because I thought it would be nice for people to suggest some ideas on what else we can include as far as scenarios go.

As far as potential scenarios go, I've got three fights that I'm not sure if I should have Janey win in another way 0.

Giant Frostbite Spider

Restless Draugr with the Dragonstone-thing-a-ma-jig

The first Dragon fight

For anything else, you could suggest potential scenarios for anywhere in this story's future, but I can't be 100% I'll remember it if you say… Recommend something for the Mirak fight right now. I'll probably forget it by then.

Feel free to email me suggestions here: Yaboiwut on yahoo

I won't be able to respond much until about 6 tomorrow since I work a 12-hour shift tomorrow and I've got some errands to run. I'll do my best to respond in a timely manner though.

See ya, Kinky Peeps!


	5. I regret asking

Janey carefully tiptoed through the halls that remained the final resting place of many Draugr. While combat may not be her strongest suit, she was quite good at stealth. There wasn't any real doubt of that since she was literally sneaking around dead people and she was barely wearing any clothing for that to rustle about. She was just about as quiet as humanly possible. Granted, heels weren't exactly the quietest footwear but they were designed for female feet. In Skyrim, she had to take every little blessing she could. She gave a yawn and stretch, trying to shake off the tiredness that came with her previous frequent orgasms.

As she snuck through and looted the place, she became aware acutely aware of how easy it was to evade Draugr. As it turned out, their hearing was very focused. If you messed with an Urn or anything put in there for them, they'd be like dogs. If you were walking about? Nah. They were as deaf as the dead. Pun intended. In her walk, she briefly took note of how her leather skirt seemed to mold to her now bulging belly. The leather stretched to meet with it in a way that she knew had to be magical.

"That's probably part of what Alvor meant by Elasticized."

Unlike in her time playing Skyrim before meeting Akatosh, Bleak Falls Barrow was a lot less of a gauntlet of enemies waiting to be experience for her to collect. Instead, this felt like a tomb that just happened to have a few undead guys in it. For that, she was glad. She was sure that for some stupid reason, dead guys would have similar abilities to every creature she seemed to come across.

It hadn't taken her long to reach the thing she dreaded most in this dungeon. The Injured frostbite spider. A collection of webbing that blocked the doorway to the enemy she was most scared of in this. She almost wanted to give up, to abandon her quest and just live out her life until Alduin destroyed them all. At least then, she wouldn't have to face this thing . She gave a light whimper before taking her blade to the webbing.

It, surprisingly, didn't stick or clog her clean blade. Maybe the webs in Tamriel were weaker? The ones on Earth were stronger by weight than steel… or at least that's what she remembered. Once the webs were disposed of, she stuck her head into the room.

"Oh thank the nine! Someone's come to save me!" A man trapped in webs yelled to her

Her previously stealthy approach went out the window as she saw the spider, roughly twice her size drop down from its nesting place on the ceiling. Anger flooded her system as she shouted back at the man.

"Are you fucking retarded?! I was trying to sneak past, dumbass! I might have freed you if you'd kept your damned mouth shut. Now, you're getting an arrow once I'm done with this thing!"

"Damn lady, what crawled up your vagina to make you such a bitch? "

"Skeevers, Spiders, Silverfish, Wolves so far! I'd rather not test my luck with that, but because of your genius, I now run the risk of being raped. Thanks, dick."

His eyes seemed to go wide as she pulled out her bow from the door she entered, pointing it at the spider. It moved out of the way to avoid the arrow, allowing a clean shot at the man. He struggled for a moment.

"WaitWait WAIIIIITTTT Wai-"

He went silent as the arrow entered his skull. This gave time for the spider to spit a glob of web at her. It threw her bow to the wall, where it stuck. Her heart pounded as she thought about how smart that move was, and how close that came from her head. At least that didn't happen. Bad news though, she had no ability to shoot it.

She gave a sigh as she drew her sword, entering the room.

She was not thrilled to try her luck with this thing, but that seemed to be her only choice. She threw a spare iron dagger at the thing as she ran at it, it was hit aside with yet another glob of web, leaving it open for her first swing. She chopped at its leg, severing the first of its 10 limbs. She wanted to ask if that even qualified it as a spider, but she forewent it in favor of dodging a bundle of webs and a snap of its pincers. A slash at its pincers made her a little less wary of them. Its movements slowed as it was losing blood. And, she'll admit, she got cocky. With one lazy swipe, she was left open to a bite from the creature. Her armor blocked it from sinking its fangs very far into her, but her veins felt as if they were freezing solid. From the condensation on her armor, she guessed that wasn't far from the truth. She gave a shiver as she withdrew. Surely, the potential would be much worse for the spider than the poison for her. Now holding at a standoff, the two maintained their ground. With the fact that the spider now had to use the two of its 10 legs usually designated for turning the globs of web for even standing, she was safe from a ranged attack. As her body began to warm back up, she stood tall and proud. The spider, now realizing its poison wasn't going to win out, launched a vicious series of snaps at her. She barely ducked under the lumbering creature in time jamming her sword into the point where its head met its bulbous rear.

Her sword was wide enough to cut it cleanly in two.

She gave a gasp and a sigh as she pushed the creature off of her. She had thankfully managed to avoid getting any blood on her. She took a moment to check herself for any other injuries, finding none, she pulled off her armor top to check the bite she had gotten. The damned thing had gotten her chest she stared at her boobs, feeling the moderate bumps that now occupied where it had bitten. They seemed to dissipate by the second though, so she let out another sigh of relief. Her nipples appeared slightly swollen, but as she hadn't a taken close look at her breasts since arriving, she'd chock most of it up to the fight or the changes she had gone through. All she knew is she'd gone up a cup size in the transition between Earth and Tamriel and had a supermodel body. Seriously, she had a perfect hourglass figure, something she had been quite close to on earth, but being a C cup and a little too much Nutella had held her back from her dreams.

She decided to slip her top back on, allowing her to finally cut the annoying bastard down. She heard a clank as his knapsack hit the ground. That must've been the Golden Claw. She smiled as she pocketed it in her knapsack. That was a free 500 Septims. She used her knife to cut her iron dagger and her bow out of then she, at last, headed back to the opening.

She walked through the doorway that the annoying man was formerly strung up in, entering through the hall to see the one-room she had the most fun in when she played actual Skyrim. It was the room with the giant door that would instantly kill the enemies. She figured that of all places, here would be a perfect place to actually face off against the undead. With the spiked door trap, she just had to maneuver them into it while keeping herself out. That would be child's play. So, she snuck her way through the room and gave a loud whistle. Sounding high pitched to their simple hearing, they started to awake. Just as the first one entered the danger area, she tossed a decently heavy stone, causing the contraption to go off, slaying it instantly.

The second one approached, ancient Nordic Battleaxe coming to try to slice her in two. She deftly dodged the axe, severing the decrepit arms that wielded it. The now reset trap allowed her to catch the final two along with the one she entered in direct combat in its radius, killing them in a flash of steel.

Once she looted the bodies, carrying what she could, she found herself able to carry their gold, but not much else. The swords would weigh her down more than she liked. They'd also clank around and make unreasonable amounts on noise. Yeah, the potential payoff wasn't worth getting killed.

Janey went prone under the blades in the next hall, thinking that they might be an easy method for taking the gold from the next room, but she decided against it. The chain was on their side. She didn't want to risk them deactivating the trap and leaving her to deal with a swarm of 5+ Draugr.

Once exiting through the halls that followed it, she entered an area with a coffin, a bridge, and a tiny stream. She pulled the chain to the side of the room. She headed down and crossed the bridge before entering an open cave. Bats flew past her as she walked over another tiny bridge, to meet with a coffin and a stone wall.

This was the fight she was dreading. The boss here was always annoying but now she didn't have the advantage of cheesing the AI. She wasn't exactly sure what difficulty this would be considered, but she knew it wasn't Novice or Legendary. Things weren't dying in 1-2 hits and enemies couldn't tank 16 hits with a greatsword like on Legendary.

She knew he wouldn't pop the lid on his coffin until she was to read the symbol, so she took a moment to gather her thoughts. How could she make this fight easier? Considering the fact that the thing could launch a solid stone coffin lid several feet into the air, she doubted that she would be able to weigh the lid down enough to prevent it from escaping with any stones she could find in here. She sat down on the cold stone, crossing her legs as she sat.

It might be worth a try to see if she could use magic. Every character started with the flames spell, so she shouldn't have that much of an issue figuring it out. She also considered hiding from it, but found that that was unlikely to work. Draugr seemed to have exceptionally good hearing when they wanted to and she doubted that this one wouldn't be focused on her.

While the rocks couldn't actually stop it, It could perhaps slow it down. That would give her time to unleash flames onto it while it was still vulnerable. Another moment passed where she considered the frostbite venom, but it was undead and resistant to cold. That would be unlikely to work.

She looked to the nearby stream.

That might make that work…

She let out a sigh as she concluded her thinking. She wasn't likely to get any other ideas out of her little thinking session anyway. She began preparing, stacking a collection of rocks on top of the coffin. Of the collection of rocks, they totaled what she estimated to be roughly a ton. At that point, she was running out of rocks loose enough to use. She then grabbed an urn next to the coffin, pocketing the gold and the Garnet inside. She carried the urn over the spray of water that was on the far side of the room.

Once the urn was filled, she rested for a few minutes, working up the nerve to provoke the Draugr. She wasn't the type to pick fights and even after this much prep, she was nervous that it wouldn't work… but, there was no time like the present. She walked up to the word wall, it's inscription was immediately known to her, a realization coming upon her as she read the faded words.

**Here lies the guardian**

**Keeper of dragonstone**

**And a **force **of unending**

**Rage and darkness**

Her mind locked onto the word 'fus', translating to the word force. Her thoughts were interrupted as the crack of stone drew her attention. Janey quickly turned around, forcing flames to ignite in her palm as she sent a torrent of them into the small gap between the coffin and the lid. It seemed to aggravate the Draugr if his growls were of any significance. Once it lifted the coffin lid off of itself, she grabbed the Urn filled with water, dumping it on the Draugr. She tossed a bottle of Frostbite venom at it, its exterior becoming more brittle as the Draugr's temperature dropped well below 0. Its movements were jerky as it resisted the cold. The ice that crawled up its arms though still did dig into its flesh.

Janey launched an arrow into its skull before dropping her bow and hacking at its right arm. Unlike the spider, she was unable to sever it, but she was able to snap one of the bones in its forearm. That would make the fight once it recovered easier. As if on cue though, she ducked, barely dodging the swipe of metal that came from a battleaxe. She slashed at its knee, feeling no real headway. She pulled back as it recovered. If she could sever the remaining part of its right arm, she would be free to kill it. As she dodged blow after blow, she grew more frustrated. This thing had no damned opening. She felt it was ironic though. She understood the basic concept of force to the point of projecting it in its purest form yet she lacked the ability to produce it physically. Well, she knew the second word to the should just from how much she used it.

**Roh**

She blinked for a second as she felt the thu'um pass her lips. She hadn't killed a dragon yet. How did she just shout? Wait. If she remembered a shout, she could just do it? That was SO broken.

She looked up to the confused Draugr, smiling as a phrase she didn't think would pass her lips until much later did.

**Fus Roh Dah**

The Draugr was sent skidding as it wasn't quite launched off of its feet. She frowned. It appeared that without proper understanding, the shout would be weaker. That meant the opposite was also true. The better she understood the concepts she was shouting, the stronger her shouts would become.

**Iizz**

That was part of one of the only shouts she knew by memory, but she knew its effect would still function properly. The Draugr froze as its body was encased in ice. With its vulnerability, she stole its axe, chopping off its head in one fell swing.

"Well, this changes everything…"

* * *

Akatosh let out a hum of surprise, drawing Dibella's attention from her game of Solitaire.

"What is it, Aki? Did she do something interesting?"

"Apparently she remembers some of my language from her time on Earth."

"Oh, that stupid thing you made during your Emo phase?"

"Wasn't it you that was complaining about their effectiveness against your followers?"

"You explained the rules of this game to me but what is its purpose?" Dibella said after a moment of silence, the soft thwap of cards ceasing

"It's supposed to be relaxing."

"Really? I find it rather boring…"

"You have been playing it for nearly a day."

"I have? It can sure be a time-waster… that's for sure."

"Once you're done with that, would you care for a game of Monopoly? It's based on their economic system of Capitalism."

"When she reaches Whiterun, we'll play that."

* * *

Janey pulled at her leather chest-piece as she entered Whiterun. It had taken a full day for her trip to and from Whiterun including the delve into the dungeon. As she entered the gates, she knew she needed to rest. Fighting through an entire dungeon was not easy and carrying all that loot back? She was carrying close to three thousand gold. She figured she'd take the dragon stone over than have a rest at the Bannered Mare.

It had taken her over twenty minutes to make it to Dragonsearch, Whiterun being well over five times larger than before. When she entered, she was quick to hand off the stone. It was late and she was tired. She'd talk with Balgruuf tomorrow.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt sorer than before.

Maybe she was sick?

She barely stumbled into the Bannered Mare and requested a bed. The room spun as she was barely conscious enough to strip out of her armor and under the thin sheets. With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

"I own the Electric Company. You have to pay me."

Dibella slammed her fist onto the board, face red with anger.

"I don't care if you own it! I'm not paying you!"

"Those are the rules…"

"That's stupid! Why should I pay you for visiting?!"

"Because that's how you play the game." Akatosh sighed out before changing the subject, "How about we play Uno? It's really simple."

* * *

Janey stretched as she woke up. She wiped the sleepy tears from her eyes as she sat up. The thin sheet covered her form as she tried to remember the night before. It was incredibly fuzzy, and while she didn't remember any details, she did remember going to bed. Using the blankets to cover her breasts, she moved to get up and ended up spasming briefly. She wasn't sure why, but a flash of pleasure hit her. She looked down, noticing the breeze on her torso to find she had dropped the sheet in her spasm.

She scrunched her eyebrows as she looked down. While it wouldn't be the strangest thing she'd seen since coming here, it was definitely something new. Her nipples appeared a decent bit bigger. Granted, they still looked like relatively normal nipples, just bigger. Perhaps this was an aftereffect of the frostbite venom? She wouldn't have put it past Dibella.

The sensitivity was an issue though.

She moved one as to examine it, finding a small divot in the center of the nipple. She moved to touch the strange divot, now noticing that it seemed to be more than a simple divot. Against her better judgment, she dug a finger into the divot, discovering that it definitely wasn't a normal nipple anymore. It opened up, widening into a cavern of sorts. Its soft folds reminded her of her sex.

"Great. I knew Debella was into some weird shit… but nipple vaginas?" Janey sighed out, giving up on finding her circumstance normal anymore

She dug her finger into the moist folds, making sure of her theory. When her fingers returned wet and her face had flushed, she let out yet another sigh. She shuffled across the bed, wrinkles appearing in the sheets as she did so. She picked up her armor and a small carving knife that sat on the nightstand. She was careful and cut two small holes for her sensitive nips. Roughly half an inch in diameter, they were small and not particularly visible but they were big enough for her newly changed erogenous zone to occupy. Now, her armor was unlikely to trigger another episode.

The last thing she needed was to spaz out and lose her head for it.

With that, she collected her gear and made for Dragonsearch. The sun showed, by her estimate, that it was roughly 9 in the morning. It was cool and relieving on her heated skin. She quickly bought a few loaves of bread, scarfing them down before continuing her short trip. When she entered the Dragonsearch, she walked up to Balgruuff, his eyes lighting up with cheer.

"Ah, I was told you returned last night. I apologize for not being awake to give you your reward."

"It's no issue, I was incredibly tired that night. I slept well… with some exceptions."

"I see. Well, I do have your reward if you'd like."

"I'd be happy. Bleak Falls Barrow wasn't easy."

"I don't doubt it. Now, I would like to present you with this from my personal armory."

She looked at the blade in its scabbard and the fine engravings on it. It was a dwarven dagger of absorb health. She smiled at the sight. This would do very nicely for her. She accepted the dagger with grace, it replacing the spot of her steel dagger on her hip. As if on cue, news of a dragon attacking the western watchtower had spread and Dragonsearch had become a hotbed of papers and guards preparing their weapons.

It was all in a matter of minutes, and Janey was left gawking.

On some level, she still related this to a game. Skyrim was a video game to her, but this was different. She didn't just see guards, but random warriors, even a farmer or two. Everyone was contributing. She wanted to ask why they would do that? After all, in the game, all it took was a handful of guards and the player. Then, it hit her. They weren't aware of the games. What would you do if a mythical beast showed up on your doorstep? You'd do everything you could to protect your family. This was an immortal dragon. Without the Dovakiin, to their understanding, this thing would continuously rise from its grave until one showed up. This was a death sentence for any warrior who went out there.

She knew she was no overpowered macho man. She couldn't even contend with the strength of a high-level Draugr. She'd die if she took that thing head-on, no matter how much preparation she had. These people were fighting for the same reason she was.

Their home was on the brink of destruction.

She sat down, her brain going into overdrive, thinking of the best ways to survive her encounter with the beast. Her first place to look was into the shouts she remembered by heart.

So… she remembered all of Whirlwind Sprint…

Become Ethereal, but only the first word you get on the way to the horn of Jurgen.

The first word of Frost breath because she always seemed to pick it up along the way.

The first word of Fire Breath, same reason.

Slow time's first word because of the Jagged Crown quest.

Full Ice Form shout because she loved watching people spaz out and it was basically a pause button for 1v1 combat.

Unrelenting force because of obvious reasons.

Fool Voice shout because she played an archer and loved Krosis' mask.

Dragonrend always came out as weirdly, so she couldn't actually hear it half the time. So that was a no go.

There was that one that created clones of yourself that the Greybeards used, though she tragically couldn't remember the words off the top of her head. If she heard them again, she knew she'd be able to reproduce it but that was for later.

The last one she knew was Marked For Death just because of how easy it made Legendary Difficulty. You could make Dragons die in one punch. She only remembered the first two because she found it weird how her character would shout Luun Luun… something? Anyway… she thought it sounded stupid. When she looked it up, turns out it goes Krii Luun… something.

That was going to bother her.

Oh well.

She doubted that she could enchant well, but it might be worth a try. The skill would come in handy in the future. With that, she decided to get up and head to Farangar's area. She should be able to use his enchanting table.

* * *

When she approached the watchtower, she could feel the power of the beast. The watchtower was a mess, stone bricks were torn out and anything flammable was on fire. In some cases, she saw bits and pieces of molten stone. The thought honestly terrified her.

If she got caught in that breath, she was dead and so was earth.

So, she pulled out her Imperial Bow, notching an arrow. Her heart raced as she heard the telltale roar of a Dragon. It's piercing cry echoed in her soul. Every fiber of her being told her what it was and who she was. She instinctively spun left, blindly sending an arrow out. It smacked the creature in the snout, a growl echoed through the plains as it dove in, snatching a man from the now 29 man defense squad.

She let out a sigh for the poor man. It was one of the farmers. He didn't look a day over 15.

It swept down for another attack, this time bathing the group in flames. Those wearing hide armor were lit on fire, unable to put themselves out in time. It was another 7 men out of the fight.

Only Her and Iraleth managed to dodge out of the way of those wearing non-metal armor. Iraleth made it without injury and she made it out with a first-degree burn on her shin. The adrenaline in her veins blocked out the pain quite well.

By this time, the Dragon had been skewered with hundreds of arrows, none seeming to be able to finish it off. It's hide was thick, Janey realized. So, she let out her first shout, drawing its attention with Fool Voice. The creature seemed completely confused before locking onto her as she stood right in front of the tower. If it wanted to attack her, it would have to land.

So, it charged her at full speed.

She felt her heart rate spike as it neared her. The group rushing to what appeared to the dragon's first landing. Little did anyone know, it would be its last. Holding her dagger up as its teeth were mere feet from her, she let out a shout that was sure to bring it pain.

"**Wuld Nah Kest!**"

The Thu'um propelled her forward, her dagger gnawing its way through its underside. At the speed she was going, she could feel her bones ache for a moment before the resistance finally caught up and she heard a snap.

A flash of pain rocketed through her wrist as she found it bent an odd angle, her dagger slipping from her grasp. It didn't take long for her plan to succeed though, as a red aura entered her, stealing a portion of the dragon's vitality. With a disturbing crunch, her wrist healed itself and she picked up her dagger once again.

Using the surprise blow she dealt to her advantage, she jumped on its back, using its hind leg as a boost. She slammed her dagger into the center of its back, nearly stumbling off as she felt its back legs and tail go limp.

"It can't use its legs or tail!" She shouted as she saw some of the defenses migrate to its back end

Using her dagger to stabilize herself, she climbed up to its snout. It struggled to throw her off but with the amount of blood it had lost, it was mere weak thrashes at this point. It still tried to unleash flames in any direction it could, but it was useless at resisting its fate. She slammed her dagger between its vertebrae, severing its spinal cord. It went limp as its eyes rolled around, panic dancing in its eyes.

She savored that look before getting off of the Dragon.

It was alive, that much she knew and she wanted to give it a little bit of a farewell.

"It's paralyzed guys. It can't even breathe."

Everyone stopped to look at her.

Iraleth was the first to speak, "And you know this how?"

"I just severed its spine. Look at its eyes. It can't even control its lungs. It's going to suffocate."

"And you're sure it won't be breathing any fire."

"Yep. You wouldn't be able to speak without lungs."

"Then what do we do?"

"Wait. Suffocation is one of the worst ways to go. I do want to give it a bit of a farewell though."

"What were you thinking?"

"Something private. I got a message to send. You'll understand once it's dead."

"Since you did most of the damage to that thing, I'll let you. You've done nothing but good for Whiterun."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a bit."

As she approached the creature, she could tell it was already low on air. Its eyes sluggishly looking to her.

"You know. I honestly didn't want to do all this but then Akatosh dragged me here. I know you don't understand mortality as a dragon but I would like to give you a warning. You won't be coming back. This will be your end. Your soul will strengthen me and allow me to defeat more of your kind but it will no longer be yours. So, in a way, you will die. You'll know mortality, unlike most dragons before you. Make peace with your end."

She turned away as its eyes closed.

Not long after, its hide began to flake away, combusting in the sunlight. A gust of energy flew from it, entering her. She felt a world of emotions flash by her. Not quite memories, but she felt a sort of kinship with the dead beast. Her limbs felt lighter, and she felt the weight of the world bear on her less.

She felt invincible.

* * *

Akatosh and Dibella looked on with a sense of curiosity.

"She's by far the most respectful Dragonborn." Akatosh said simply

"Considering her attitude towards me, that's a surprise."

"Well, you are the reason she's there in the first place."

"How am I to blame here?"

"I had to make that bet with you because you threatened to destroy her world. She's got the short end of the stick here. As far as she knows, you want to murder 7 billion people on a whim."

"That's… rather accurate."

"She's got reasons to hate you."

"I honestly don't blame her now that I think about it. I'd be pissed too."

"Draw four."

"Fuck!"

"So, do you have any ideas? Do you plan on changing the situation?"

"Well, I think she needs an antagonist in this story. It'll give her something to motivate her."

"More than her race?"

"It's more personal."

"True. Uno."

"Draw two."

"Damn it."

"So, do you plan on making things more difficult? With the boost from that Dragon, she's likely to completely steamroll everything ahead."

"True. Hmm. Let's make the path to Ivarstead a little more dangerous."

"There are a few baddies along the way, I think I can have some fun with. Especially after that spider bite."

"You're one kinky woman."

"What do you expect, I'm always horny."

"Really? I would expect you to have more control over that."

"Wild card, I pick Green. I do, but I like it more this way."

"I can't really complain. I use my ability to control time for a variety of miscellaneous things so it's no real surprise you use it for your own pleasure."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Don't get any ideas. I'm not falling to your debauchery."

"That's Sanguine."

"You two are basically siblings with how you two think alike."

"Er… then that might make things a bit awkward."

"Don't tell me…"

"He always comes up with the best toys."

"That's Disgusting !."

"Don't kink shame me."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, woman. Skip. It's my turn again."

"Well, what are you into then? You've got to have some kink."

"I'm an immortal deity. I don't even need to reproduce. Why would I have a sexual fetish?"

"Just because you don't need it doesn't mean that you can't enjoy it."

"Well, I don't want to."

"Aw, don't be a debbie downer. I just want to have a little fun."

"My face is literally a dragon's face. Why would you want to kiss that?"

"I don't. I want to shove it under my dress."

"I'm going to regret this, but why would that be?"

"It makes me shiver just thinking of what you could do with sped up time and that tongue of yours."

"Yep."

"Yep what?"

"I regret asking."

A/N

Welp, that's the update for you guys. Sorry it took so long and I apologize about there being no smut this chapter but it didn't really fit the theme I was going for.

It was harder than you may thing to avoid going there. Especially when Janey was testing her new nipples. The next chapter should have plenty of smut in it.

As for why it took so long, I don't want this to just be porn. There has to be some plot and I thought this would be the perfect way to showcase Janey's personality. She's not your dumb redhead ditz going around getting fucked by anything in sight.

She's actually quite smart but a victim of the changed Skyrim just as every woman is… not that many women in Skyrim will complain. Chastity hasn't been on the table for them as long as they've been alive. Getting fucked is part of their daily lives at this point so they don't really have as much issue as IRL.

I also thought I might give a little insight into the source of Akatosh and Dibella's personalities. They're a sort of reflection of the two sides of myself. My serious, sexually uninterested side that I project for most people. I've got quite good reigns on my libido in public. That would be my restrained self which Akatosh reflects. Dibella is my kinky side. There's little that I'm not into except Guro(Hurting people during sex), Vore, and Urination/Scat. All for various reasons. That's the side I let out behind closed doors. That's the side that has the libido of a bull in heat. That's the side that's led me to write this.

Welp, that should be it. Next chapter might come this week or not depending on how much time I want to divert from whacking it to actually writing this. I don't have any art for this chapter but I might have something whipped up for the next one. We'll see.

See Ya, kinky peeps


	6. Ahegao

Janey sat on her rented bed, chuckling at her situation. She'd done it. She'd slain a dragon. Its soul resided within her. She could feel the power within her fingertips. The strength behind every action of hers was capable. She could do this. If she could beat one dragon, it would only get easier. The gap between her and Alduin would only narrow.

"My Thane, are you alright?"

Janey looked up to Lydia. That woman was NOTHING like her in-game counterpart as far as looks went. In this twisted Skyrim, she was a solid 10/10 bombshell. Her skimpy Steel Armor that mysteriously somehow held up the woman's… whatever in the hell passed double D. Tripple D(?), showing her a perfect shot of her underboob. She had no clue how, but the woman was something that Janey had found herself just avoiding stuttering around and to top it, the strength of the woman wasn't all that visible. Lydia could charge in with a steel greatsword and she only looked lightly toned. While Janey did like muscles… she didn't like buff women. A little tone was nice though.

"I'm fine. It's just a bit of a thrown into the shallows moment with being the Dragonborn and all. I got a LOT stronger than before. Some of my hardest fights from before would now be a cakewalk and it's a bit difficult coming to terms with that."

"I've never heard of a Dragonborn becoming physically stronger after slaying a dragon. Are you sure my Thane?"

"I'm pretty sure it annoys you just as much as me, so you don't have to call me Thane. I've never been the type for titles. And yes. I accidentally crushed a metal tankard earlier."

"Alright, what should I call you then?"

"Jane, Janey, J, as long as it's close, I don't really care."

"You seem rather liberal with your name. Most people hold it with more pride…"

"I'm not exactly from around here."

"It would explain a few things."

Janey blinked a moment in surprise. Really, she was that different?

"You are the second red-head I've seen in Skyrim and the only other I've seen isn't nearly as obvious as you."

"Interesting. I would like to warn you just so you have a chance to leave if you want. I have a happening of getting into rather poor situations with the creatures of Skyrim. I've drawn the ire of Dibella and creatures have seen fit to rape me at any opportunity."

"Rape? Is that something similar to the conquest through victory?"

"You don't know what rape is?"

"No. Though if it's anything like the conquest through victory, then I will be fine. I've been on its giving and receiving end many occasions."

"Just to make sure we're on the same page, what is this conquest through victory?" Janey asked this couldn't be what she thought it was

"Though that is the Nord traditional name for it, just about every race has it. The Elves have the Blooming Flower contract, The orcs call it their Earned Plunder, but I'm not sure for the Argonians."

Lydia to a small pause to breathe, the globes that rested on her chest, bouncing as she did so.

"The basic rules are roughly the same. If a man or woman loses in combat, the victor claims what they want. Most times, if facing another warrior of honor, they merely relieve themselves with their opponent's body. Against creatures, it usually results in the former or very rarely death."

Janey was slack-jawed. Not only was what she was going through considered normal, even accepted… it was expected that she would offer her body if she lost.

"And for out of combat?"

"What's the issue? Getting fucked feels great. I don't see why anyone would complain about getting fucked out of the blue."

Janey sat stock still for a moment, trying to comprehend the mindset on display. She honestly didn't know what to think. Before, she might have been shocked, even disgusted by the thought but now? She felt numb to the revelation. Such was the way of the world, she guessed.

"As enlightening as this conversation has been, I'd like to get a rest in and meet that summons from the Greybeards."

"See you tomorrow then."

With that, Lydia left. Janey couldn't help but stare as she left too. Janey let out a sigh. Damn, Dibella was killing her right now.

It was then that she had a brilliant idea.

"How much gold do I have?"

* * *

Dibella frowned. While she knew she wanted to make things more difficult and she had Akatosh's approval, she wasn't sure how. The humans of earth had a plethora of ideas, so that was always an option. For not knowing her, they were horny as all hell. Humanity would fuck anything.

"Hey, Aki? Got any ideas? I mean, the humans have them but I'd rather not resort to them quite yet."

"I don't know. Add some goblins or something…" Akatosh waved off, focusing on some other godly matter that Dibella would rather ignore

"What style though? Reiklings are already a thing. Those are basically Goblins."

Akatosh gave an annoyed sigh, finally looking Dibella in the eye.

"And why would I care? It's just some goblins. They kill things and they're weak. They'll just be fodder."

"True… I don't want to do anything wastefully so… any ideas? I wonder if we can make them powerful without being considered powerful."

Akatosh let out another sigh.

"I guess I need a break anyway. So what's this about making Goblins stronger?"

"I want them to get stronger without making them too powerful. Since they're mostly from Earth, I'm not familiar with how they traditionally operate in their source fiction."

"Well, it honestly depends. Their basic lives can vary wildly between fictions."

"Tell me one that might lead to your champion making things interesting."

Akatosh leaned back, giving a hefty stretch.

"Well, knowing you, you'll want it to be kinky." He trailed off, bringing a clawed hand into his snout

"Yep!" Dibella perked up

"So, I'll narrow it down to Japanese material. They're right down your valley."

Dibella seemed to vibrate in place with excitement. Akatosh was actually recommending kinky things to her? This had to be her birthday!

"I'll give you the top 10 Manga themed around Goblins. Take what you will from that."

She immediately pouted. What a letdown. Reading?

* * *

Janey stretched as she sat on the stiff plank that the carriage driver called a 'seat'. Seriously, she probably could have used a rock and it would've been more comfortable. On the bright side though, she got first-class tickets to a sweet view. She was glad she swung both ways because it would have been a crime against humanity to see those globes and not be able to appreciate them. With each bump in the carriage ride, Janey couldn't help as her eyes locked on to Lydia's tits.

They were the largest she'd seen and they were all natural and seemed to defy gravity.

"Are you alright Jane? You seem to have a distant stare." Lydia said, knocking her out of her trance

"Sorry, I'm… they're just huge…" Janey said, immediately wanting to murder herself for speaking

'WHY. WOULD. YOU. DO. THAT!'

"You like them big? You should see Elisif. She's at least a half larger than mine."

"Wait. She's got an I cup?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by I cup."

"Er… how do you guys measure length?"

"Inches."

"An I cup is roughly 9 inches in diameter."

Lydia pursed her lips for a moment before answering.

"I feel that would be a bit low but it's fairly accurate." Lydia paused at the smile on Janey's face, "Do they not get as large where you're from?"

"Not even close. There are probably two or three people I've ever heard of with tits quite as bit as yours."

"Such a sad place." Lydia seemed sorrowful for a moment before reaching for her armor, "You can touch if you'd like. It's not like I wouldn't enjoy it."

The already strong blush across Janey's face grew. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Like… right now?"

"As opposed to? You seem to be quite eager."

Janey took her opportunity, slipping her delicate fingers under the armor of her companion, flicking the nipples underneath. A blush crept across Lydia's face as Janey put every ounce of skill she had into work. Practically leaning over Lydia, she drugged the woman into a fierce but sloppy kiss. Well, it appeared more as if Janey was eating the woman's face off. Janey froze once she felt a hand slip under her skirt, teasing her dripping entrance. Janey immediately sped back up to pace, this time with even more passion. She lifted the woman's armor over her shoulders, revealing the objects of her adoration for the past while. She slipped a nipple into her mouth, playing with it using her tongue as Lydia held one had on her waist, the other plunging into her sex.

A few soft moans from sounded amongst the clopping hooves driving the carriage. Janey took pleasure in them, savoring each and every ounce of pleasure. Using her free hand, she slipped a finger into the warrior's undergarments. The moans escalated as Lydia stopped pleasuring Janey. Looking up, Janey knew it wasn't out of any malice or discontent… quite the opposite in fact. Lydia's vacant stare told her that she was doing her job perfectly fine.

The moans reached a crescendo as Lydia climaxed onto her hand, the housecarl grinding into it as she did so.

Janey wasn't through though. Far from it in fact.

She roughly tugged down the stretchy steel that served as the armor to cover Lydia flooded sex. Lydia, still out of it, provided no response. Janey stuck her head right between the woman's legs, smelling the sweet creamy scent of Lydia's folds. It definitely wasn't anything like she was used to. Normally they didn't smell so nice, but this was a change that she would have to thank Dibella for. Without hesitation, her tongue delved within Lydia. True to what she expected, the woman wet stiff as a board.

'Just you wait…' Janey thought

A flood of Lydia's juices hit her but Janey gulped it down, not even pausing for a second. And she hadn't even touched the clit yet…

Thinking it was a proper time, Janey unleashed the trump card that had always made her female partners scream with ecstasy. Janey was double-jointed. Three fingers entered as a tongue exited and played with the woman's clit. Another flood of Lydia's nectar. Janey began slowly, bending her fingers in ways that the human body wasn't meant to, Lydia responding by moaning in ways the human body wasn't supposed to.

Janey, shortly after, gave up on drinking Lydia's nectar. The woman seemed to cum every few seconds and as Janey continued, the time between orgasms seemed to lessen. She'd had her fill after the first few cups, letting the drenched woman… to call it drip would be an understatement… so… pour onto the wooden boards of the carriage. So, with tired fingers and a tongue, Janey let Lydia orgasm one last time. She gave a horny, but contented smile as Lydia's eyes rolled into her skull and she passed out, silent scream of pleasure lingering.

Janey took note of that.

Women here were a lot easier to please. Lydia would be paying her back in kind later. She didn't like to be left hot and wet.

* * *

Dibella sat still, as she watched the sequence unfold. The blush on the goddess' face made it obvious of her desires… maybe less so compared to her ever-shifting thighs as they ground against each other.

Akatosh had to admit, Janey was quite skilled… to get Dibella that flustered? Akatosh had seen the woman get flustered, but to this extent was novel to him. He laid back, using his tail to support himself. For now, he'd enjoy any moment of weakness in the relatively unfaze-able goddess.

A/N

So, this is my first scene with just humanoids. How was it? I ended up getting a suggestion for some normal sex so I think I followed through. I also did another drawing for you guys who want to see it. That drawing is on my profile. It's on the more realistic side so those of you who want a more concrete reference instead of my crappier cartooney drawings will be happy. Seriously, I need to work on cartoon-like stuff.

If you want to contact me, my email is on my profile page as well. Feel free to tell me what you want, Opinions? Suggestions? Ideas? Tell me to kill myself? Honestly, feel free.

One last thing: Thanks to the guest who pointed out that I uploaded Chapter 1 in place of Chapter 4. I'm crossposting this from AO3 so The switch in the interface has me a bit jumbled a lot of the time. That and this site seems to corrupt my files half the time so I have to double-check after posting, otherwise risk a whole bunch of programming nonsense to leak into the chapter.


	7. Just Desserts

"Huh. Never figured this would actually happen. Go figure." A young man, roughly 17, stood in the white, misty void

His transparent form neither surprised him or made him afraid. He remained rather plain all considering. His black hair and hazel eyes were rather plain. His build… average. His clothes… a simple T-Shirt and sweatpants. Somehow, he seemed to be the most generic person you could imagine.

"Ah, you've arrived."

"Sup. You gonna Isekai me?" The man replied casually

Dibella blinked, taken aback. Akatosh silently snickered behind her, inaudible to the one she had summoned.

"..."

"..."

Both continued their stare off for a minute or two before Dibella realized he wasn't staring at her… but her tits…

Dibella let out a sigh.

"Yes. I've summoned you here."

"So where am I going and how is this whole thing going down."

Dibella blinked again.

"This thing?"

"Yeah. I died in some stupid and pathetic manner. You summoned me here to do something in some other world. You're gonna send me off with some OP ability and I get to kick ass. Basic Isekai stuff."

Dibella barely resisted smacking Akatosh for his laughing.

"I'll be sending you to the world you know as Skyrim. You wi-"

"Cool, so I get to be the Dragonborn and slay Alduin. Sounds bitchin."

Dibella let out a growl of frustration. Janey had been nice and respectful to Akatosh. Why was this little shit so rude with her?

"You might want to shut your little mouth. I could send you as a worm and you wouldn't be able to do shit."

He quickly quieted as she had instructed, but the look on his face reeked of immaturity. She let out a sigh as she let it go. At this rate, it was probably for the best to get him to Tamriel where she'd be entertained by his situation rather than deal with his snark.

"To simplify everything because you've genuinely annoyed me…" Dibella pinched her nose, "You will be my champion. After (not so) careful consideration, I've chosen you to receive my blessing. You will take the powers of what you eat. Your goal it to have fun and cause chaos."

"Cool…?"

"You don't understand." She said, deadpan

"I'm not going to be killing Dragons? That sucks. And what do you define as chaos and fun?"

"I'm the goddess of fertility and beauty. You guess."

"I'm not fucking any goats."

"..."

"I mean, sure, I'll be a horny dude and I'll definitely spread my seed *wink* I'm not into fucking animals or guys. I'm only into women."

Did he just say 'wink'?

"Monster girls?" Dibella finally set up

"Where do I sign up?"

"Fine, any creature you come across, you'll be able to turn into a monster girl of your taste. The transformation will be permanent."

"You are the best Goddess ever and I will worship you until the day I die."

Dibella blinked in surprise. That was a sudden shift but the compliment was rather welcomed.

"Akatosh has their own champion, a woman known as Janey Ross. She is quite skilled and resourceful. Your job is to cause as much chaos as you can for her without directly hurting her."

"So I'm the wild card? Perfect. What'll I be starting as? A badass bandit? A noble warrior? A buff Orc? An Ethereal Wizard?" He seemed positively drooling with excitement

"A falmer for your former attitude. I was going to make you a worm but your compliment has me more merciful. Enjoy your trip Damion More."

"What? Wait!"

*Poof*

"Oh, you are cruel…" Akatosh let out a snort

"Well, he just kept badmouthing me. What do you expect me to do?"

"I'd have done something but sending him as a falmer?"

"Well, I was thinking Goblin and the Falmer are basically blind goblins now."

"Reiklings?"

"Yeah, but those are more imps _and _I want to shake things up. There's no guarantee of when she'll head to Soulsteim."

"That's fair. So, wanna keep watching or play another game?"

"Sure. Let's play another game."

"How about chess?"

"Is it anything like Uno?"

"Nope."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Lydia to wake up, a few hours at most, much to Janey's distaste. She liked the view. Who wouldn't? Lydia was quick to pull up her elasticized steel underwear, slipping her top on as well. Janey savored the sight, milking it for everything she could.

They were only a few minutes from Ivarstead, making her think of how tiring the climb was going to be.

When Lydia had collected herself, the look she gave Janey told her that this wouldn't be the last time. A blush spread across her face as she smiled in return, a challenge if you will. Could Lydia make her a bumbling mess? She hoped so, but as the challenge was made, she'd have to wait for Lydia to take her moment of revenge.

She couldn't wait.

They hadn't stayed long in Ivarstead, only promising to help an elderly man named Kemlick take food supplies up to the Greybeards. Their trek was mostly uneventful, Lydia reading out the stones that lined the path up. It was nice to actually understand what they were talking about. For some reason, she never understood them before. Janey was slightly disappointed to be taking the lead, missing any chance to see Lydia's ass bounce with each step. The idea made her drool with desire. That would've made this several times more fun.

The vacant thoughts ended the moment she came upon a very familiar sight. The Troll. This bitch. She sneered. She hated frost trolls in Skyrim. The nearly foot-long flaccid member between its legs made her even warier. It hadn't seen them, so it seems they were safe for the moment.

"Got any ideas to take that thing down?" Janey asked, "I've always been bad with frost trolls."

"Well, there is a point on their leg that if you cut, they'll lose their ability to walk. It doesn't last long because of their regenerative factor, but if you could get in there and land the blow, it wouldn't be hard for me to finish it off."

Janey squinted for a moment, not remembering anything of the such but she chalked it off to this being real. Of course, trolls would have weaknesses other than fire.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try. I mean, I can light it on fire if it doesn't work out."

So, Lydia detailed the spot. It was a small blood vessel that bulges when in conflict. It's meant to limit the amount of blood heading specific organs to aid in healing. It hadn't taken long to get her excited with the thought of cutting out the Troll's ability to heal. That made it a _bitch _to deal with. Without the healing factor though… it would be easier.

So, she drew it's attention. Hearing its roar as it jumped down, another sound overpowered it. A loud crack as it landed told her that it broke a bone in its massive feet. The Troll wasn't to be stopped as right before her eyes, the bones reset, each with a cringe-inducing crunch.

With its healing finished, it stormed up to Janey, seemingly examining her. Janey took her dagger out, prepared to dodge its first strike and counter when it was safe to deliver the blow. Lydia was unseen as to make her surprise attack work. Janey smiled as the troll went for swiping both of its arms at her in succession.

It was painfully easy to dodge, allowing her to disable the creature's healing factor. As she did so, feeling her Dwarven dagger dig into the vessel, she was sent reeling. Her ears were ringing, her vision blurry. The Dagger's absorb health properties were quick to heal her, but not before she felt a large hand grab hold of her waist. When her vision was healed, she became aware of what precisely had hit her.

Its cock, now a raging 3 foot with the width of a baseball, now stood erect before her. The tip, no more than an inch from her face, spurt a tiny glob of seamen. Well, for the Troll, it was tiny… for Janey… It covered a patch above her nose and spoodged onto her forehead. Her eyes, wide with fear, shallow breaths visible in the near blizzard. In the impact, Janey had dropped her dagger, so at this stage, she was defenseless.

As its other hand grabbed the back of her head, she felt a rush of heat. Against her will, a blush crept across her. Her sex dripping with arousal. Was there something in its cum? Her sense of thought had died out rather quickly when she felt it's member touch her lips, finding a new home in her esophagus. Her eyes, unfocused from… something… finally looked at the cock hanging from her mouth. It had a foot and a half to go and the Troll didn't look to be wanting to hold back.

Shoving the rest of it's meat inside her, she felt it release its first batch of, what she figured to be many in the near future, seed.

Where was Lydia?!

It was then that she saw it, out of the corner of her eyes, the woman, no steel guarding her sex, rubbing it was she watched the troll and her. The troll began slowly pumping her across it's dick, each ridge and vein making her more submissive. Her stomach, full of cum but not bulging, felt so warm. As it dropped to its knees, she felt the snow hit her legs, blocked by her skirt.

The flood of desire in her pussy, nearly driving her crazy, she just wanted something _there _. She didn't care about the troll, all she cared about was her sopping sex in need of attention. The need was so great that she barely heard Lydia.

"Here's my revenge…"

Janey thought she died for a second as she bucked with such a strong orgasm she'd nearly blacked out. She didn't even question anything, locking her legs around the face working her pussy. Her death grip made the tongue enter her even farther. Letting a third flood of sperm into her, causing her belly to bulge slightly, Janey felt the Troll pulled each and every inch of its member out of her.

Janey heard a shout of surprise as she let go of Lydia's head. As the troll flipped her around, planting her back into the snow, she looked down at its cock, only having grown, not in length but girth. She quickly glanced back to her partner to find her face down, ass up in the snow, snow wolf plowing her with a vigor that provided Janey some catharsis.

"Just Desserts!" She shouted, feeling her folds spread

She gave a low grunt as she felt her womb and walls stretch to accommodate the impossibly large equine style cock. Her bulging belly grew as it unleashed a wave of semen into her ready womb. The thick, sticky substance gliding along as she felt it pound her.

She decided to tempt fate, lifting her leather chest-piece, exposing her breasts and her divoted nipples. The troll looked on with what she figured to be curiosity. Janey took one of the hands she had been using to support herself to dig a finger into her nipple, revealing the warm folds within to the creature.

It gave a grunt as she heard a muffled scream from Lydia. Glancing back briefly, she saw that a snow fox had joined the fray along with an ice wraith that seemed to be trying to take residence in her womb. Damn… she was getting fucked pretty hard. Eh. Just Desserts.

She stopped looking as she felt a tongue enter her breast. She grit her teeth as she felt pleasure like she hadn't before. She felt her belly stretch once again as another fountain of cream took residence in her womb.

She gasped, feeling her limit. Luckily enough too, as the Troll seemed to have settled it's lust with her. Janey found herself unable to do more than watch Lydia as her engorged belly slowly drained.

A/N

Suprise second chapter. Same stuffs as last chapter. No pic this time. I liked writing this one. Damion will play a decent part in the story but I don't think the two of our other-worlders are gonna meet any time soo. Maybe in another 5-10 chapters. Damion is going to be a little better versed in how this goes and DEFINITELY more proactive. Next chapter might have a snippet with Damion.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

See Ya, kinky peeps


End file.
